Harlem Bomber
The right hand man of the Slum King, he appears in the Violence Jack Harlem Bomber(or 3rd OAV Slum king in America). He is about the same height as Jack and (like Rose) wears a chain on his neck. He has a really big sword like Darklord Zerato from yugioh and wears some metal thingy on his head. At some point between the world getting busted and Jack helping Mari/Yumi escape from Rose, he saved Kenichi from wild dogs and made him captian of his royal guard. The Slum King gives him orders to kill Violence Jack since anyone with more power than the Slum King can't be allowed to live(so Jack is tougher than Slum King and King sends his minions to take Jack out? That dont add up). Rose reports to him that someone strong was seen and he realizes that anyone with that kind of strength must be Jack (he seems to have never met Mad Saulus). Laser suggests they tell the Slum King but Harlem says they don't know who it is(despite his previous statement made seconds ago) and says that Jack is only one man and they can handle it(Matrix was one man in Commando and he wacked like 80 something dudes(most of them in the last 20 minutes of the film)). Much later in the OAV, (about 9ish minutes actually but its a 37 minute OAV so its kinda alot) Yumi tells him/Rose where Kenichi/Mari were and he is going to execute them. Suddenly, Laser somehow messages him and tells him he(Laser) wants to torch Trench Town to flush Jack out(they don't have TV but they have something to communicate over semi-long distances?). Bomber says he doesn't care how many innocent people get wacked and gives Laser the OK to do it. He then tells Ken to kill Jack and he will let them go(what is it with the bad guys and passing the mission to wack Jack on to the weaker underlings?). After trench town is totaled he is surprized that Jack is in the castle and the guy infront of him gets blood spraying for no really explained reason and Bomber says Jack is as good as they say. While fighting Jack, he asks why he came to this town and Jack says the question is irrelevant. They fight and Jack only get 1 hit in before being knocked off the top it the castle and Bomber says if he wacks Jack, he will be stronger than the Slum King(possibly from the EXP gained from beating someone as high leveled as Jack and leveling up). Bomber chops off Jack's fingers and then his arm...but Mari saves him and he chucks the chopper Kenichi/Mari are in at Bomber. He stands there like a Loony Toons dude as the chopper falls for 8 seconds before it crushes him. Jack then pulls off a chopper blade and penetrates him(which leads to a sprinkler of BLOOD!!!). He was voiced by the talented mr Norio Wakamoto who was also Hasegawa in Cyber City Oedo 808, Makoto Allen Takamura in Dog Soldier: Shadows of the Past (that was so baaaaad), Cell in DBZ and GT, Shuren in Fist of the North Star, Enma-Daio in‏‎ Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up, Narrator in Monster Rancher, Utsutsu Mujuurou in Ninja Scroll, Bat in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo, Megatron in Transformers Animated and Flame Convoy (Optimus Prime) in Transformers Cybertron(both?! wow.), Kohōki in Urotsukidōji II: Legend of the Demon Womb, Suikakujū in Urotsukidōji: Legend of the Overfiend and Urotsukidōji IV: Inferno Road OAV 3, Titan in Yugioh GX, Vega (M ison(Dictator)) in Street Fighter IV and V, Capcom vs SNK 1 and 2 and SVC Chaos, Rugal In The King of Fighters 2002, MD Geist in the 80s dub of MD Geist and Saijo in Mazinger Z Ep 26. Category:Anime Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased